Aires
by DarkSpring
Summary: Hermione falls for a mysterious boy who isn't who she thinks he is...R?R please!
1. Unexpected Help

BAN:Hey people I hope you like this fic.. I think its gonna be a romance but me and them don't last very long so if might change to something different. A special thanx to Kelsey who gave me the idea I love you! And to kate for the some what betta job she did in geo class! Well ne wayz please review I need something happy to cheer me up with my summer sux so far!! Well please review thanks and I hope you like it!  
  
Aires Chapter 1 Unexpected Help  
  
Hermione Granger, a 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, walked slowly to the entrance to the Magical Menagerie her thoughts wandered to why she was going to the particular shop. In the past year at Hogwarts her beloved cat, Crookshanks had died. She had tried everything with the help of her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley to save him. It was found out by a test performed by her-self that Crookshanks had been 20 years old or so. He was a very old cat, and it was his time to go.  
  
Opening the door to the little clustered shop, Hermione stared at the spot where Crookshanks cage used to sit. It brought many sad and happy memories to her mind. He was so adorable spitting at people who walked by but he seemed to like Hermione. "Oh I miss him..."  
  
"Miss who Ma'am?" A raven-haired young man asked from behind her. The now straight haired beauty spun around with her hand over her heart. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you..." Hermione smiled.  
  
"No, it's okay... I wasn't paying attention." Hermione's thoughts one again to Crookshanks. She needed to find something to fill the gapping wound in her heart that he had filled. Don't get her wrong he was still in her heart but now it was much smaller since he wasn't actually around any more.  
  
"Ms.? Are you alright?" The Black haired man asked cautiously. Hermione snapped back to reality.  
  
Blushing she looked once more at the spot where Crookshanks once lived. "Sorry, I was just thinking about... oh never mind. You don't want to hear about my petty little problems-"  
  
"No, no... I don't mind. Actually I just got off work," He looked at a leather band on his wrist. "A minute ago. And you'd be doing me a favor. I've been working in Diagon Alley for two months now and the only people I've been able to talk to want to know where one stop or another is." Flashing a dazzling smile, he won Hermione over.  
  
"Well okay if you insist. I know a little Ice Cream parlor that we can sit at." Leading the way over to Florean Fortescue Ice Cream Parlor five shops down and across the busy street.  
  
Aires defiantly stood out in the crowed. People seemed to part for him. He looked like a rogue from a book. He was in all black a chain connected his wallet to his pants, the shocking silver stood out. His feet were covered in heavy combat boots. He was a bit intimidating.  
  
Hermione looked like, on the other hand, the essence of light. She was clad in a light red- pink blouse and a pair of blue faded jeans. Her hair had tuned down considerably over the last few years. She couldn't explain it, one morning it was just straight.  
  
Hermione ordered for the both of them and Aires insisted on paying when Hermione reached for her money. Pulling out a chair and brushing off the leaves, he lit Hermione sit down and positioned the umbrella so it would block the sun from her.  
  
"Thanks. Um... I didn't catch your name..." Hermione stumbled, a nameless dude had just offered to talk and bought her ice cream and she didn't know his name.  
  
The back haired boy smiled, "Aires." He filled in sticking his hand out for Hermione to shake. Hermione shook his hand and introduced herself.  
  
"Hermione Granger. You said that you've only been here for a month? Where were you living before?"  
  
Brushing his bangs out of his eyes Aries shrugged. "Romania." Hermione didn't say anything wanting him to explain he took the hint. "I had to leave... my father and I didn't get along much. He kicked me out so I left. And now... I'm here, in London."  
  
Hermione took the answer and smiled re-tying her ponytail. "I'm sorry to hear that. I don't know what I'd do ... I guess I could mange but what about Crookshanks?" Hermione stopped her eyes shifted from Aires handsome face to her melting ice cream. She ate some of it to mask the frown that wanted to grace her face.  
  
"Hermione? Are you all right? Who's Crookshanks?" Aires asked eating some of his own ice cream looking quiet worried about the young lady sitting in front of him.  
  
Hermione wiped her eyes angrily. She thought that she had gotten over the crying. Apparently not when more tears forced the tears out of her closed eyes. "My cat. He was orange... he... he died last year he was really old." The teary-eyed girl explained.  
  
Aires got up and transfigured his forgotten ice cream into a box of Kleenex for Hermione to use. He sat next to her and draped his left arm around her shoulders pulling her close to him. Hermione cried harder.  
  
"Let it out. I know how it feels." Aires soothed rubbing her back lightly. Hermione let out a choking sound and blew her nose with a couple of Kleenexes.  
  
"How?" Hermione asked clutching his right hand and playing with a silver wring that was on it.  
  
Aires thought for a moment. Did he really want to tell a complete stranger about his secret? He didn't know why but he was drawn to Hermione. "I had a house elf when I was younger. I named her Helen, odd name I know but when I first got her she was no bigger than I was. She was very protective of me. I was like her son in a way. She fused about me like any mother would do, except she also acted as if she was my sister. I was once talking to her and said 'I'd give some one Hell an a lot of other things if any one hurt her.' It was sort of weird because she never had a name. We never thought about it. But when I said 'Hell an' It just fit together to 'Helen' I just fit for her name.  
  
Aires chuckled at that, he felt Hermione laugh besides him. "I loved her more than anything. My father didn't like the fact that I was so attacked to a mere 'animal' as he liked to call her. I got back for Christmas holidays four years ago and I found her dead lying next to me on Christmas morning." Aires felt the memories of that day resurface in his mind. He wouldn't think about them. He made himself push the memories away.  
  
They sat in comfortable silence Hermione clung to Aires. "I miss him so much." She quietly muttered into Aries' shoulder, where she was resting her head.  
  
Aires started rubbing her back again. "I'm sure you do. I never loved anything or anybody the same way after Helen. I'm sure you will."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "How do you know?" Smiling he shrugged.  
  
"I don't know but with someone with as big of a heart as you, your friends have to help you with it." Hermione didn't say anything. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter didn't even like Crookshanks. "What did your gal pals say when you told them?" Aires asked.  
  
It was Hermione's turn to shrug. "I don't have any."  
  
Aires what a bit shocked. "What?! You don't have any-" Hermione cut him off.  
  
"I don't have any 'gal pals' as you call them. I have Ron and Harry." She felt Aires nod above her. "Ron Weasley and Harry Potter have been my best friends since first year." She explained. "They didn't like Crookshanks. Ron hated him because, Crookshanks tried to kill his rat Scabbers. And Harry has so much to deal with he hated how we always fought about the two of them so he naturally didn't like either of our pets. Scabbers...died in out third year." Hermione didn't want to tell him and Peter Pettegrew, the man that the three of them had killed the year before...  
  
After a pregnant pause Hermione went on. "I've never actually talked about his death to anyone. I didn't know how too. You didn't know him like every one else did. And if you did you wouldn't have cared either." Hermione sniffled.  
  
Getting to his feet and pulling Hermione up with him he enveloped her in a well-needed bear hug. "That's not true. If he were special to you I would have listened." He rocked Hermione back and forth in his arms.  
  
Hermione blushed furiously and wrapped her arms around his neck hiding her burning face in his shoulder. Hermione inhaled his smell. He smelled of Lilacs one of her favorite flowers. "Thank you so much for listening. You don't know how much this meant to me." Hermione thanked him pulling out of his warm embrace. "I really should be leaving." She glanced at her watch and yelped she was supposed to have been home 20 minutes ago. "Sorry I really have to go.  
  
Aires nodded and was about so say something by Hermione ran off before he could ask her out. Walking dejectedly back to Magical Menagerie, he had to work off the 3 hours he had just unexpectedly taken off.  
  
BAN:PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY! I'LL POST SOON IF YOU DO! 


	2. The Dark Mark

BAN;Sorry I know it was short but I'm dying I'm so tierd please review and I hope you like it cho and kelsey! PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY!  
  
Aires Chapter 2 The Dark Mark  
  
Hermione Granger found herself nearly every day at the Magical Menagerie to see Aires. She couldn't understand why but she was drawn to him. Every time she saw him it was like the stars had come out just for them. Hermione found out little about his home life, in return though he had found a great deal about her-self. She wanted him to meet Harry and Ron, but she didn't know how they would react to her having another guy friend, maybe even something more.  
  
That is the predicament that we find Hermione and Aires in right now. Aires had just called Hermione beautiful and his girl friend in front of Ron and Harry. She was holding her breath how would they react?  
  
Harry was the first. "That's great. I'm glad, you seem really nice."  
  
"Harry!" Ron whispered at Harry as Aires smiled and hugged Hermione close.  
  
"What?" Harry hissed back smiling at the new 'couple'  
  
"Don't you think we should check him out?!" Harry shrugged Ron had never gotten over the fact that Hermione didn't like him the same way, and was now very over protective of her, as he was with his little sister.  
  
"Aires, do you think we could talk to you over there?" Ron asked pointing at an abandoned table at the 'Tasty snacks for Hungry Chaps' restaurant. Hermione nodded encouragingly at Aires to follow her best friends. Then she took the time to go to the ladies room.  
  
Looking to make sure Hermione had gone Ron grabbed Aires by the collar of his robes slamming him into the wall. Aires got a frightened look in his eyes but let it pass as quickly as it came.  
  
"Now listen carefully to what I'm going to say." Ron growled menacingly at Aires, who nodded his head quickly taking a deep breath. "Hermione is crazy about you, we can all see that. But you have to understand that she's like a sister to us and if you hurt her so god help me, you would wish you were at the hands of Death Eaters." Aires smirked inwardly. 'If only you knew.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Show me you left arm." Harry demanded, Aires paled. This would be the end of he and Hermione. Slowly he raised his arm up and pulled the sleeve up closing his eyes and bracing himself for their reaction to his dark mark.  
  
"Good, your clear." Harry said as Aires eyes snapped open, he covered his shock by nodding his head. Aires leaned into the wall as Ron pulled his hands away quickly.  
  
"Not a word of this to Hermione." Ron sneered before walking off. Harry followed putting on a fake smiled and slapped Aires on the back before walking off after Ron. Aires followed them to their table and pulled out a chair for Hermione next to him.  
  
Aries' mind kept wandering to his past. Only 3months before he had been hiding afraid to leave his home, not talking to anyone until his food ran out and he was out of money. Then he met Hermione and his plans on leaving to another country were shattered when he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Aires what do you think? Cannons or United?" Aires shrugged his shoulders. Hermione had told him earlier that if he wanted to win Ron over say the Cannons. And that's what he did Ron was Harry. Harry was mock glaring and Hermione was beaming because Harry and Ron accepted Aires.  
  
The rest of the meal pasted uneventfully. Harry and Ron kept asking a lot of questions that Aires knew Hermione was embarrassed about. They also were telling some not so flattering story's about Hermione in her first years at Hogwarts. They were quiet amusing.  
  
As they were finishing their desert Aires knocked his ice cream dish off the side of the table as his left arm erupted in pain. He clenched his jaw and tried to cover the pain by picking up the shattered pieces of his ice cream bowl.  
  
Harry clutched his scar at the same moment and quickly stood up threw a bunch of galleons on the table and walked off Ron going after him. "Hold on." Hermione called them to a halt. "Aires I'll see you tomorrow alright?" Hermione said quickly as she watched Harry waver on his feet. Aires nodded and gave his girlfriend a quick kiss good bye and walked away the minute they left.  
  
Racing to his flat that Aires rented, he locked the door and put as many charms for locking, silencing and anti appertaining charms as he could think of. Last time he was called he didn't have enough control to refrain from Apparating to Voldemort. It wasn't a pretty meeting. It never was for him. He was always used as the example for new curses to be taught along with a few other muggles who were lucky to die at the end. He was sent home with his father to live through the pain.  
  
Aires stumbled away form the door tripping over a pair of boots as pain again exploded in his arm. He kicked off his black shoes and fell onto his bed clutching his arm. "I won't go." The black haired boy whimpered as the pain subsided for a moment only to be replaced by more pain. It was always worse for him to have the calling and not going because he was so used to not having a choice. He usually was the one that Voldemort would use to summon the rest of the Death Eaters. Usually they would be on special orders and take extra long to get there so he would have to deal with more pain. It hurt five times worse than it would originally hurt for a common Death Eater. Since he was used so many times the pain only manifested as he got older. Becoming almost unbearable to deal with if he did not go to the Dark lord. "No! You can't make me!" Aires screamed at the top of his lungs; it felt as if his voice was going to be ripped out.  
  
Pulling a silver knife our from under his pillow. Aires cut into the dark mark and scrambled back as the dark magic cloud formed around where he was just sitting. He scrambled to his bathroom and fell fully clothed into his soft tiled shower stall. He turned the water on as hot as he could make it and huddled in the corner of his square shower. The water followed him where ever he moved. Protecting him from the dark cloud that was forming over his bed and his dagger. The dark hated anything that made things grow and water was on the top thing that it hated more than Harry Potter. The water soothed his pain a little, it gave him something to focus on. He loved the water it was the only thing that wouldn't hurt him unless he wanted it to. Aires Black Lestrange started to cry as more pain erupted from the dark mark.  
  
BAN:Hoped you like it please review! 


	3. Boredom

BAN:Hey there thanx for all of your wonderful reviews they really made me happy. Hope you like this chapter sorry its so short my mum is yelling at me to get of the computer. I might re-do this chapter cause it hasn't really been looked over or anything cause I just want to post while I've got something to.. so yah cho call me cause I need to ask you something! Please review every one!  
  
Aires Chapter 3 Boredom  
  
The summer had breezed by. Hermione had gotten very attached to Aires, she couldn't stop thinking of him. She had even wanted to move into his flat, which he said no to. He had lied saying that she was too young to be moving away from her parents' home. She had to be at least eight-teen to move in with him. In reality he would have loved it but he didn't want to risk her finding out about the dark mark. Voldemort had been calling more than ever recently. It baffled him because he figured that he was out killing but there was no report of any actions in any of the papers.  
  
Aires hated the fact that in less than two weeks Hermione would be going back to Hogwarts with out him. It wasn't that he didn't want Hermione going back to her education he just didn't want to be replaced and forgotten. He loved Hermione. He could honestly say that 'L' word with out the slightest thought otherwise. Many young couples used it often but didn't have the true meaning of it. He did. He knew the difference between being loved and just liked, and he definitely knew that he really loved Hermione Granger.  
  
Aires was now laying in his bed wearing a towel around his waist. It had been a very long night in the shower. He hadn't had a decent good nights sleep in god knows how long. His relationship with Hermione seemed to be slowing down some she hadn't been over in a while. She had always come over and fused about the mess he kept it in and overall made his pad livable. Sitting up and took a mirror out and started playing with his tongue. He was amazed with all the different things it could do. It could lie flat it could touch his nose it could even make a tunnel of its self. It was very childish but Aires didn't get to experience these things when he was growing up so it was quiet fun.  
  
A large barn owl soared through the window and dove at him making him drop his mirror on his bed. "Ruddy owl." He murmured to himself and handed the large owl some left over bacon that was on the table from who knows how many days ago. Slitting the Hogwarts seal he balled up the envelope and positioned himself in front of the empty garbage can. "Aires goes for the shot no ones open." He commentates to himself. "He goes for the shot." Aires waits for the crumpled envelope to make its final destination. "And it's it. Aires wins!" The teenage boy ran around waving to the imaginary crowed that was watching him.  
  
Aires stopped running around when the owl hooted and looked at him strangely. "What?" Aires threatened opening the letter and read aloud just to annoy the owl. "Dear Mr. Lestrange. Ya uh huh Lestrange my arse. I'm a Black and proud of it." The owl hooted again. "Fine, fine I'll get on with it. We have just found your name on our list of people who have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is odd that you have been added now not when you were 11. Please send a reply with the owl if you wish to attend Hogwarts. We eagerly wait for your reply. Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress." Aires laughed and shook his head at the bird, who got the hint and left with out another hoot goodbye.  
  
'Okay so they want me to go to Hogwarts... right... and where am I supposed to get the money?' Aires thought to himself shooting the paper into the trash can. He should really join a basket ball team he was very skilled. Or so he thought as the letter bounced off the side and landed on the floor.  
  
The answer to the payment question came the next day as he was yet again summoned, he had to lock himself in the bathroom since Hermione was there. "Just a minute Hermione." Aires called through the door. He had just taken the sound proofing charm off it and was now wiping his face with cold water. What he really wanted to do was take a bath, but Hermione wouldn't leave.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" the brown haired girl asked concerned as she wrapped her arms around the taller boys waist. She leaned against him listening to the steady and soft beat of his heart.  
  
"Yah I'm just kinda tired. That's all." He sighed holding her close. She would no doubt forget about him in her next year at Hogwarts. "You better go, I don't want you to get sick. I think I might also be coming down with something." Hermione gave him a look. "I know I'll clean the place up for you. Not even a cold will stop me from making you happy all right? Now go I don't want you to get sick." Aires pointed and the door and covered his mouth as he 'coughed.'  
  
"Alright. Remember your coming to dinner on Thursday. I'll owl you if anything changes." Hermione said picking up her jacket, Aires handed her, her bag.  
  
"I love you." Whispered Aires kissing Hermione's cheek good bye and closed the door behind her. He locked the door and placed a sound proofing charm on the flat. Pointing his wanted at himself he said the counter curse to the pain reducing charm quickly as he walked to the bathroom.  
  
Pain erupted in his arm, worse than usual because it was held and delayed from coursing threw him. Beads of sweat covered his brow. He would not cry out. Pulling off his shirt he stumbled to the bathroom grabbing a razor blade from the sink he turned on the water in the shower and sat down on the soft floor. He ran the razor along his upper arm. Blood spilled down it Aires smiled as the pain from his Dark Mark ebbed away his mind focusing on a different pain.  
  
Aires spent the night in the shower it wasn't like he had anything to do. Hermione's mother had insisted on taking her shopping. I girls day out. Aires was bored as all hell an hour after he had dragged himself out of the small bathroom. Awaiting him was another large gray barn owl. He walked across the floor to the owl tripping over a wire to a red lamp that Hermione had bought him. It crashed to the floor Aires winced. Hermione was not going to be happy about that. Taking the letter away from the owl he read it silently.  
  
'Dear Mr. Aires. You did not send a return owl to out invitation to your coming to Hogwarts this coming your to finish your schooling. May I remind you that you do not need to pay all of your tuition at once. It can be repaid when you schooling is done. Please reply as soon as possible. Albus Dumbldore Headmaster.' Aires shrugged his shoulders. He'd reply yes and ask Hermione what she thought about it later when he saw her. If she liked the idea then he would go, if she didn't he just wouldn't show up.  
  
BAN:That wasn't the real end of the chapter but I guess its gonna have to do please review maybe if you review I'll get some good luck on my geometry exam tomorrow!!! Please please review and sorry if some of you aren't thrilled about the whole payment for Hogwarts thing but no where in the book that I can find says that the did or didn't have to pay for the schooling at Hogwarts. If you have a comment to that leave a review! 


	4. The truth be told

BAN:Hey every one I hope you like it! Okay the parts that have is like a um....i don't know type of a memory sort of! Um.. yah and hm.. please review and all that and yah um review please! I hope you liked it!  
  
Aires Chapter 4 The truth be told  
  
Aires Apparated back to his house put sound proofing and locking charms over his home then took Hermione's wand away from her and un-stunned her. "Now Hermione I know what you must be thinking-"Hermione cut him off her face red with anger.  
  
"Really?" Hermione glared when Aires nodded.  
  
"You're thinking that I've lied to you this while time." His mostly likely soon to be 'X' cut him off, once again.  
  
"Damn right." Hermione usually had a clean mouth but when she was mad... she was a little trucker at heart.  
  
Aires ran his left hand threw his hair. How could he explain this to Hermione? "Please let me explain before you jump to conclusions."  
  
"Jump to conclusions? I've already jumped of the fucking cliff!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Alright jump to conclusions. But hear me out. I'm not like my parents at all..."  
  
Hermione stood defensively in front of Aires. "Really? Well I wouldn't bloody know if you're like your fucking family because now that I think about it I don't know a damn thing about you."  
  
Aires fell into pacing in front of Hermione nervously. "Sirius and Bellatrix." Aires sighed scrubbing his hands over his face. "They are cousins I know. Voldemort captured Sirius and put him under a ton of Imperius Curses that he could no way shake off. Bellatrix always like him and I was born 9 months later. A couple of day's before Harry. Sirius loved me. He said so when I saw him. He was a sucker for messy haired babies." Aires smiled thinking about the only picture he had with himself and Sirius. It was taken when he was around 8 months old and Sirius was lying on a couch with him asleep on his chest.  
  
"Maybe that was then but what about now? How can anyone love a Death Eater, if Voldemort told you to you would have killed him."  
  
Anger blazed in Aires' eyes, Hermione was a bit scarred. "Never! I would never hurt him. I would never hurt any one I cared about. I'm not like the Lestanges and the Blacks." Aires cried, "Sirius knew about the mark he believed me, his father was going to do the same thing. He did love me. Right after your third year he came to see me. Let's just say that my 'Dad' Regules Black wasn't the nicest. I said something's to him and woke up in a Dumpster near out house. Sirius found me there.... He smelled me out I guess." Aires balled his hands into fists and then released them. "He used my wand to heal most of my injuries. I knew he was my dad at the time but I didn't know what to do."  
  
Sirius looked at the hurt boy sitting nervously in front of him. This was his son. Whether he liked it or not. And his brother Regules hurt his son, or so he thought. "So... How have you been?" Sirius asked.  
  
13 year old Aires shrugged. "As good as I'm worth." Sirius nodded apparently not very well. That was what he used to say after a yelling match with some one. He would say that to any one asked how he was. I meant not very well, I was in a fight and lost.  
  
"So... I say the Dark Mark on your arm." Sirius said quietly, Aires put his hand on the mark and grimaced then nodded his head solemnly. "I'm guess that you didn't want it." Aires again nodded but then shrugged. "You think that I don't believe you. Well I do. My father was going to force it onto me also, but I left before he could. And that's what Regules did, wasn't it." Aires nodded.  
  
The two sat in silence Aires was staring at the ground, and Sirius was staring at his son. "Did he hurt you also?" He asked gently Aires shifted nervously and shrugged. "It was Regules." Aires nodded even though it wasn't a question. "He was always a bit violent. When we were kids." Sirius kept staring at the boy, realizing the thing he needed most was a loving family. "I don't know what to say to you." Aires shrugged not many did.  
  
Sirius didn't know what to do. When he was upset James would usually give him a hug. He did that to Harry to cheer him up. Sirius slowly pulled his son into a tight hug. "I love you Aires." Aires choked up he wouldn't cry. "Say something."  
  
Aires shook his head and pointed to his throat. Sirius picked up his wand and pointed it at him. Aires flinched. "Kamata." Aires opened his mouth to talk but stopped. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"Thanks." He croaked coughing. "He put a silencing charm on me a week ago and forgot." Sirius nodded his head.  
  
"Well then." Sirius looked at the alleyway's opening, Regulus was standing there. "Look to worthless people in a dark alley, how fitting." He said icily. "Hello their Sirius. I see you've met my son, Nickolase." Regules smiled straightening his dark green robes. Aires shrunk away from his 'father.'  
  
"What do you mean Nickolase. His name is Aires and will always be Aires Black, and he is my son and I love him and am proud of him." Sirius replied standing up to face his brother, standing protectively in front of his son. "Reg. he is not your son nor will he ever be. I would have kept him nut I was sent to prison or didn't you know?"  
  
"Is that so? I wouldn't have noticed you were never around enough. Have you seen Bellatrix lately? She's in Azkaban to. Jail house love birds how sweet." Regules taunted taking out his wand. Sirius glanced down looking for Aires's wand but it was gone. "Looking for this dear brother?" Sirius looked back up at Regules holding Aires' wand in his right hand. "I can always get it, all I have to do is think of it and it will come to me." Regules laughed pointing his wand at Sirius.  
  
Aires back away from bot men. The energy coming off of them was making him sick. Regules watched the moments of the young boy. Sirius thought that Aires was right behind him, he would be able to protect him if a curse came.  
  
Regules pointed his wand to the left of where Sirius was standing. Before Sirius could realize what was happening the curse hit its target. Looking back he realized that the target was his son.  
  
Aires' back arched in pain as the Cruciatus Curse hit him. The pain was as bad as always. He didn't know how long he would last, just getting over a few minutes ago. It was lifted quickly. He could barley hear anything over his yells for mercy. Sirius' blurry face came into view. He had tears in his eyes. The curse was yelled again and it hit him sending more pain through his body. He could hear some one laughing and some one yelling at him to stop. The curse was once again lifted. Sirius was saying something he could understand it. Just before things went blank he hear Sirius say, "I love you my son."  
  
Hermione wasn't impressed so Aires was a bastard child so what? "I didn't betray you. All of what I've told you has been the truth."  
  
"What do you expect me to think Aires? I find out that you're a son of a Death Eater, one your self-  
  
"NO! You aren't getting it I didn't want to be a Death Eater. Regules forced it on me when I was twelve because I wasn't just like him, worshiping the very ground Voldemort walked on." Aires snapped. "When I was eleven and a half I started to rebel against him. He had always been a bit violent but it all got a lot worse. I told him that I would never be a Death Eater and I would rather die first.  
  
"He mad an arrangement that I would get the mark once I turned twelve.  
  
Twelve year old Aires Black followed behind his father Regules Black. He said that he had a wonderful surprise for his birthday He was going to get a tattoo. Aires was happy, He had seen many people with them, maybe he would get a Quidditch one.  
  
Aires entered the master guest bedroom at his house and saw a tall man facing away from them, with his face towards him? Aires was a bit confused but let it go, maybe it was a magic trick like the ones muggles always did.  
  
"This is my son Nickolase Aires Black Lestrange. I wish for him to receive the dark mark." Regules said grabbing hold of Aires robes and shoved him forward. Aires stumbled falling to his knees in front.. Well behind the dark lord in another person's body. Aires couched back away from the man in front of him. He turned to look at his father tears brimming in his eyes.  
  
"Dad please don't..." Aires stopped talking when the Dark Lord grabbed his collar of his robes pulling him up off the ground.  
  
"He doesn't love you. He doesn't care about you." Voldemort whispered in the small boy's ear. "Your mother is a whore and is in prison with your father. Do you know who your father is?" Aires nodded his head.  
  
"Regulus Black." Voldemort's cold laugh echoed throughout the room.  
  
"No Regules is not your real father. Sirius Black is. Regules didn't want you, you had no where to go. Would a real father do this?" Voldemort dropped the boy on the floor and nodded his head at Regules.  
  
Aires' heart wrenching screams pierced the night air as the Cruciatus Curse Connected with his chest. It lasted forever, for Aires but it was only a long 5 seconds. Voldemort advanced on him Aires scuttled back.  
  
"Stay away from me I don't want to be your servant, your slave." Aires yelled at Voldemort, who smiled and drew his wand out and administered the Cruciatus Curse again on the small boy. Voldemort lifted the curse and levitated the boy to be in front of him. His body jerked and twitched from the after affects of the curse.  
  
"You are mine." Voldemort whispered branding the boy in front of him.  
  
Aires shivered at the memory. He'd never told any one about the night. He never wanted to. Aires quickly excused himself to the bathroom to cut his arm and to throw up.  
  
Hermione thought hard on what she should do next. Obviously Aires wasn't evil. She still loved him, and at least now she could find out some information about him. She heard him retching in the bathroom and her heart clenched. She had been with him many times and he never hurt her once. He didn't even know that she was part of Hogwarts Golden Trio. She loved Aires and he had some problems to deal with and she would try and be there for him.  
  
Walking into the kitchen she put a pot on the burner took some tea bags out of the cabinets with some cups. Leaning against the kitchen counter she admired the house. She loved it almost as much as she loved him. The house was quiet messy at the moment, it had chair over turned clothes strewn about, most of the dishes were pilled in and around the sink untouched. The kitchen was in disarray. Walking over to the friends she pulled it open to reveal it to be barren.  
  
Hermione turned around as Aires stumbled out of the bathroom. Hermione didn't make a sound as the messy haired boy fell onto his bed facing away from Hermione. They were both silent for a few moments before Aires waved his wand and Hermione's own wand fell into her hands. "You can go. Sorry for keeping you here." Aires said waving the door open then threw his wand down and curled up in a ball. He heard the door close and let himself cry for the loss of Hermione. BAN:I wanted to leave you here so badly but I'm in a writing mood and felt nice so I kept going you owe me!  
  
Aires heard the door shut and let himself release and cry at the loss of Hermione he didn't know how long he had been laying there but he jerked up when some one touched his shoulder.  
  
"Hermione?" Aires asked sitting up fully and accepted the cup of tea she offered him. "What are you still doing here?" Hermione shrugged and smiled at him taking his hand in her own. Aires drank the cup of tea quickly then set it down on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hermione said softly. Aires opened his mouth to say something, "No. Don't say anything." Hermione interjected. "I'm sorry because I was so harsh at passing judgment on you. I should have said or thought the things I did. I've known you for almost three months now you've done nothing to hurt me. You're not over ruling your just you. You're not commanding like a lot of other boy friends. You've done nothing but hide something from me so I wouldn't get hurt." Hermione leaned forward and kissed Aires gently.  
  
Tears racked Aires' body. He wanted to keep them at bay but they wouldn't listen. Hermione pulled Aires forward holding him as he cried reassuring him that he wasn't alone anymore.  
  
BAN:I hope you liked it please review and . How do you want Harry and Ron to react that Aires is going to Hogwarts? REVIEW PLEASE!!! Cho I hope you liked it! 


	5. INPORTANT AN

AN: Hey people I won't be updating in a while cause my mom blew a fricken fuse at me grade and is most likely going to take away me computer for the rest of my summer skool.... Sorry to every one who reads this... I might be able to post but I doubt it! Um... yah if you e-mail me about ne questions cho can call me and tell me and all of that so yah thanx for reading and sorry about this damn inconvenience... blame my mom.... Thanx 


End file.
